diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Timeline
The timeline has been uploaded. All we need now are Atru, Hawki and, hopefully, Solomir to come and add and split it up... "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 17:01, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Alternate Diablo timeline There is another timeline seen on several sources online. From what original source do the following come from?: * Æons ago The Beginning: The Great Conflict also begins. * -990 Izual attacks Hellforge and falls to the dark hordes of chaos. * -985 The dark demonblade Shadowfang is created. * -490 The rise of Man. * -480 The Sin War begins. * -40 Inarius descends to the mortal realm and begins to construct his cathedral. * -30 Inarius lays siege to and destroys the infernal temple of Mephisto. * -25 The forces of Mephisto defeat Inarius and his followers, laying waste to the cathedral and surrounding countryside. * -10 The mage-clans of the East begin to form. * 1 The Vizjerei become the largest and most powerful of the clans. Other major clans are the Ennead and the Ammit. * 240 Horazon and Bartuc rise to the fore in the Vizjerei mage-clan. * 250 Bartuc turns against the Vizjerei, becoming known as the Warlord of Blood. * 510 The Dark Exile begins with the overthrow of the Three. * 515 The Three cause strife and chaos in the Mortal Realm. Ravaging of the East for centuries. * 520 Civil war in Hell. * 1005 The three soul-stones meant to imprison the prime Evils are given to members of the eastern mage-clans. * 1010 The Horadrim Order unites wizards from the many mage-clans. * 1145 Mephisto and Baal captured in soul-stones and buried beneath the desert. * 1025 The Horadrim pursue Diablo into the West. * 1050 Baal is imprisoned with Tal Rasha. * 1100 Jered Cain's Horadrim troupe captures Diablo in Khanduras. * 1120 The Horadrim dwindle in numbers. * 1140 The Horadrim begin to fragment back into individual mage-clans. There is feuding and bitter rivalry among the clans * 1145 Mephisto relocates to the Eastern Capitol. * 1180 The rise of the Western Empire of Westmarch * 1230 Zakarum, the Religion of the Light takes hold in the West * 1240 Leoric becomes King of Khanduras. * 1245 Leoric and Lazarus use decrepit Horadrim monastery at Tristram as HQ. Lazarus' will is dominated by Diablo: Lazarus releases Diablo from the Soulstone * 1246 Albrecht becomes the physical focus and incarnation of Diablo's power. War between Westmarch and Khanduras breaks Leoric's army. Lachdanan revolts against Leoric. * 1250 Diablo is "defeated" by a great hero beneath Tristram, and the hero sets off for the East. --ENG 10:20, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Creation to Official Timeline Added I've updated the timeline to include all prior events, as recorded in the Book of Cain. I know the format is unwieldy, especially without any dates, but this may be the first page on the internet to have a complete Diablo timeline. I couldn't find anywhere else that listed everything, from creation to D3. You may not that the old Diablo timeline with dates doesn't exactly fit, with the 960 year events taking place possibly a thousand years too early, given what the Book of Cain records. So perhaps Blizzard should update their timeline again...Brumbek 05:59, May 9, 2012 (UTC) :I've removed most of the dates as they seem very speculative and don't mesh in with the 3000 years before DI figure for The Sin War trilogy. Something to note is the date I've given there however, namely that the "darkening of Tristram" equates to 1259, as that's indirectly given in DI text. This seems to contradict the Leoric's arrival time given here. Left it because either way, the page needs a lot of work (sources for instance) but if the arrival date takes precedence over the DI one, then correct the dates as necessary.--Hawki 03:51, June 12, 2012 (UTC) ::I was meaning to remove the dates anyway. Diablo 3 contradicts a lot of this timeline anyway. I don't think Blizzard cared too much about maintaining a consistent timeline. For instance, D3 speaks of the Nephalem being around 3,000 years before 1280. Moreover, the Enchantress character is said to be from an age 1400 years ago, and this was when the Vizjerei were prominent (which would be roughly year 400). So it is clear that creation couldn't have been dated at year 1. Year 1 should be the beginning of recorded history, but not even this works since the Book of Cain speaks of when recorded history began, and it doesn't jive with the official timeline. So yeah...someone should add the info that Diablo 3 provides...maybe I'll do it eventually, but D3 messed up the Diablo lore enough that I don't care much. Not a fan of recon. Brumbek 19:44, June 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Not necessarily with Year 0. Take the Gregorian Calendar for example. Current year is 2012 AD, but recorded history goes back much further before it. We know the "Anna Kehjistani" exists in the Diablo universe so presumably Year 0 was taken as an arbitrary date and a "BAK" system exists or something.--Hawki 23:16, June 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::I don't think Blizzard intended the Sin War to really be 3000 years prior, like the back cover of first Sin War book says. I think that was just pulled out of thin air. Regardless, D3's enchantress says she's from 1400 years ago, which puts her at year -120. Since the Mage Clan Wars saw the Vizjerei all but eradicated, they must have taken place after -120. But the Mage Clan Wars only happened a few decades after the Sin War. So if we say the Sin War was at year -1740 or so...the math doesn't work. Hence, we're going to have to either change the novels, the Book of Cain, or D3, since they don't all jive. Brumbek 00:38, June 14, 2012 (UTC) :::::Um the Vizjerei are still around in some form or another-don't remember them being wiped out or anything. BoC mentions that Khejistan is renamed as such a few decades after SW, but doesn't establish when the Mage Clan Wars take place. Now if the enchantress's background points to the Mage Clan Wars occurring c.-120, then add the rough date in by all means. But I haven't seen any definate figure that establishes a timeline between SW and MCW-true, BoC sets up the latter as the next 'big thing,' but looking at the text, doesn't give us anything resembling actual dates. In contrast, the trilogy gives a distinct 3000 year figure, which IMO, should take precedence unless there's a similar figure discounting it.--Hawki 02:35, June 14, 2012 (UTC)